Culpability
by DubonetTheWriter
Summary: Diana Chang has never been interested in high school glory. She never needed popularity, friends, or a boyfriend. It never mattered to Diana. She'd rather hang around outcast Bianca Larson, and stay under the radar. But that's all about to change after the sudden death of school golden boy, Jason Blossom.


**{Prologue}**

 _"_ _I thought about how there are two types of secrets; the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare let out." -_ **Ally Carter**

Bianca Larson always went for early morning jogs. When Bianca was young, she and her older brother use to jog by Sweet-water River together. And even though Dylan abandoned the tradition long ago, Bianca continued to jog every day.

So as Bianca trotted along the banks of Sweet-water River, she expected it to be the same as always. Typically she'd run, see a few animals, take a water break, and then head back home. But something in the air felt different, and Bianca couldn't quite place her finger on why.

Bianca continued down her usual bath, when she started to hear what almost sounded like…. _voices?_ The blonde girl started to jog slowly in the direction of the voices, which got clearer and louder the closer she got. When Bianca finally reached the source of the noise she was shocked at what she saw.

There right before Bianca was Archie and Ms. Grundy, together. As in, _romantically_ together. Bianca faux gagged at the sight, as the image of her arch-rival and teacher kissing was enough to make her want to vomit. Bianca was tempted to walk away before she actually did puke, but then suddenly a devilish though hit the girl.

 _'I couldn't. Could I?'_ Bianca thought to herself, she did certainly hate the Andrews boy but could she do something this…..bad? She bit her lip as she tried to decide. She thought about all the times Archie teased her, and all the hatred between them. She thought about what would Archie do if her were her. And just like that, the choice was all that easier. So with a stifled laugh Bianca pulled out her phone, and pressed the record button.

Bianca hadn't been recording for more than 15 seconds when suddenly a loud boom ran throughout the air, which was then followed by a shrill hair rising scream. The Blonde was so startled by the noises that she dropped her phone into the bushes in front of her.

The Larson girl waited a minute expecting something else to happen, or another scream to ring out. But nothing happened and it became eerily silent.

Bianca quietly and slowly got up, as she was still close to Archie and Mrs. Grundy. As the girl got to her feet and she took a few minutes to process what had happened, and more importantly what she had heard. After she took a few minutes Bianca slowly and shakily reached into the bushes, and grabbed her phone.

And so Bianca continued on with her jog, but instead ran trough the forest trail. The blonde was almost afraid of what she might see if she ran by the river. As Bianca ran along she tried to push the memory of what had happened out of her mind. She hoped it was just fireworks, and that she was worrying about nothing. It was the fourth of July, after all. But when she heard the distinct sound of police sirens, she knew this was so much more.

* * *

 ** _Later that day….._**

To say the Diana Chang's summer had been boring would be the understatement of the century. It didn't help that the days dragged on for what felt like forever. It was the first time in Diana's life she actually wished school would come, as anything could be better than this hell.

Diana was actually so desperate for anything to do that was even slightly fun, that she turned to reading the books the school recommended for summer reading. However that couldn't even keep Diana entertained for long, as the girl quickly got bored with her book.

Setting the book down lightly on her bedside table, Diana grabbed her phone to check her instagram and other social media apps. The first thing Diana noticed once she punched in her passcode, was she had two missed calls and five texts from Bianca Larson.

Bianca was Diana's best friend and polar opposite in every way. Many people seemed to question why the two were friends, but as the old saying goes "opposites attract."

As Diana was reading the text's Bianca had sent her, she left her bedroom and started to walk towards the den. Diana's eyebrows knitted together at all the things Bianca had sent her they were just so, intense.

 **"CALL ME RIGHT NOW!"**

 **"TURN ON CHANNEL 10 STAT!"**

 **"DI! CALL ME BACK ASAP"**

All the messages read pretty much the exact same thing; that Diana needed to call Bianca. So the teenager quickly dialed Bianca's number.

"Hey Matt" Diana said as she held the phone up to her ear. She said talking to her older brother Matthew who was lazily stretched out on the couch, "Turn on Channel 10."

Matt gave Diana a confused glance but didn't argue. He quickly picked up the remote and changed the channel. And both siblings were absolutely shocked by what they saw on the TV. Jason Blossom the town golden boy, had died in a unfortunate accident today.

"Oh my god" Matt said as he read the headline and bottom ticker. Which was describing what happened to Jason. It said something about how he had drowned, and how Dilton had found his sister Cheryl alive on the banks of sweet-water river

"Hello! Diana! Hello?" Bianca's voice rang out through Diana's phone, but the teen wasn't listening. Her eyes and ears glued to the reporter on the screen who was on scene at Sweetwater river, telling everyone what had happened to Jason and Cheryl.

And just like that the summer changed, the days went by quickly people waiting in suspense for Jason's body to emerge. Things in the town became darker, whether everyone realized it or not. This was definitely not a boring summer anymore. In fact, it might've been the most eventful summer in Riverdale ever.

 _A/N: Hello! This is the_ _prologue_ _of my riverdale fan fiction "Culpability" I'd just like to say i own nothing except Diana Chang, Bianca Larson, Dylan Larson, and Matthew Chang. All other content goes to it's respected owners/creators. I claim no credit for anything else other than my ocs. - Dub_


End file.
